familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vyacheslav I Vladimirovich of Kiev (1083-1154)
}} Vyacheslav Vladimirovich (about 1083 - December 1154 ) - the sixth son of Vladimir Monomakh andGita of Wessex. Prince of Smolensk (1113-1127), Prince of Turov and Pinsk (1125-1132, 1132-1142 and 1142-1147), Prince of Peresopnytsia (1147-1149), Prince of Pereyaslavl-Yuzhny (1132-1134, 1142-1143), Prince of Vyshgorod (1150-1151]], Grand Prince of Kiev (from 22 February to 4 March 1139, in July 1150 and from April 1151 to 1154). In 1097, he participated with his elder brother Mstislav in the Battle of the Koloksha River. Vyacheslav Vladimirovich was appointed by his father Prince of Smolensk, while at the same time he subordinated the Principality of Vladimir to the Grand Principality of Kiev which he was ruling himself, and appointed Svyatoslav Vladimirovich as Prince of Pereyaslavl (1113). In 1127 Vyacheslav was already mentioned as Prince of Turov and Pinsk, and the son of his older brother Mstislav Rostislav as Prince of Smolensk. The volost of Turov passed under the control of Monomakhovichs at about the same time as Volhynia, from which Yaroslav Svyatopolkovich was expelled in 1118, although there are versions about the reign of his brothers Bryachislav Svyatopolkovich and Izyaslav Svyatopolkovich in Turov in 1110 - 1123 . In 1132 Yaropolk, after failing to hand over Pereyaslavl to the Mstislavichs, gave it to Vyacheslav, and Turov, together with Minsk, the only one left under the control of Monomakhovich from the Principality of Polotsk, Izyaslav Mstislavich. But in Pereyaslavl Vyacheslav, in all likelihood, was burdened by the neighborhood with the Polovtsians, and in 1134 Vyacheslav returned to Turov, having kicked out his nephew, who from that moment began to struggle with his uncles, including with the help of the Olgovichi. Grand Prince of Kiev See also: The internecine war in Russia (1146-1154) With the death of his elder brother Yaropolk (February 18, 1139), Vyacheslav passed seniority in the Monomakhovichi. In February 1139, Vyacheslav inherited the throne of Kiev, for the first time, but in March was overthrown the Prince of Chernigov Vsevolod Olgovich . In 1142, after Andrei Vladimirovich's death, Vsevolod gave Vyacheslav the Principality of Pereyaslavl, at the same time sending his son Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich to Turov), which caused an outburst of Davydovych's indignation and the younger Olgovichi. They twice approached Pereyaslavl, but were repulsed with the help of Izyaslav Mstislavich and the people of Kiev. In January 1143 the principalities were finally distributed: Vyacheslav returned to Turov, Izyaslav Mstislavich moved to Pereyaslavl, and Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich to Volhynia. In 1146, after Vsevolod's death, Vyacheslav again tried to actively intervene in politics, in particular, he elevated his nephew Vladimir Andreyevich to the throne of Grand Pricipality of Vladimir-Volynsky. However, the new Grand Prince of Kiev Izyaslav Mstislavich immediately took Volhynia and Turov for himself, giving Vyacheslav a small town Peresopnitsya in Volhynia. In 1149 Yuri Dolgoruky defeated Izyaslav and drove him from Kiev; Now Izyaslav decided to elevate Vyacheslav to the throne and rule on his behalf, but when he invited Vyacheslav to the throne (threatening otherwise to burn Turovsky volost), Vyacheslav preferred to unite with his younger brother Yuri, together they defeated their nephew. Yuri even wanted to give Kiev to Vyacheslav, but the boyars dissuaded him. "Your brother can not keep Kiev," they said, "he will not get you or him." Then Yuri himself became a Grand Prince of Kiev, and Vyacheslav installed in a small, but strategically important Vyshgorod under the very Kiev. When in 1150 Izyaslav, having stepped out of Volhynia, expelled Yuri, Vyacheslav entered Kiev, but after negotiations with his nephew again left the city. On the eve of Yuri's new campaign against Kiev, Izyaslav swore to Vyacheslav as his father, that is, the senior co-ruler, and Vyacheslav even let his squad with Izyaslav, fight against Yuri and Vladimirka Galitsky. The following year, Izyaslav won a final victory and called Vyacheslav to the throne (April 1151). They ruled together in agreement until the death of Izyaslav (November 13, 1154). After that, Izyaslav Davydovich of Chernihiv tried to take the throne, but Vyacheslav did not let him in and called his other nephew Rostislav Mstislavich[[ Smolensky, who also recognized him as a senior co-regent. However, in December 1154 Vyacheslav himself died. [[Rostislav[[ after his death did not keep Kiev: [[Yuri Dolgoruky[[ moved to Kiev, [[Rostislav[[ went to defend Smolensk from him. [[Kiev temporarily (before the arrival of Yuri) took Izyaslav Davydovich. Offspring The name of Vyacheslav Vladimirovich's wife is unknown. The Ipatiev Chronicle reports the death of his son Mikhail Vyacheslavich (c1105-1129) in 1129 . Also known is one grandson of Vyacheslav - Roman Mikhailovich (c1125-c1175), who in 1165 received from Rostislav Mstislavich the towns of Vasilev and Krasny in the principality of Smolensk. Notes Category:Princes of Pereyaslavl Category:Princes of Smolensk Category:Princes of Turov Category:Princes of Peresopnytsia Category:Princes of Vyshgorod 1139